


Better than Candy

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Crossdressing, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween shenanigans. Judal tastes just like peaches ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Candy

**Author's Note:**

> hi i promise i'm not dead school is just kicking my ass aaaand im dicking around on tumblr instead of getting to fics  
> here's a lil something from my blog for halloween :* got a 'trick or treat' prompt from sinbad and, well, you know how that turns out  
> [this](http://img3387.imagevenue.com/images/loc399/34051_Magic_Spell_WItch_122_399lo_122_399lo.jpg) is what judal is wearing fyi

Well this was new, seeing the idiot king out and about on Halloween night instead of the usual slum goons trying to cause trouble while they still could. Hell, Judal was more or less just like them—sneaking away from the palace and the eyes of the Ren family and the Organization to have his own fun before midnight, stealing all sorts of sweets and gaining the attention of many a person in his chosen ‘costume’ for the night: a too-short witch’s dress, thigh highs, and a witch hat to match.

Judal grins and removes the lollipop he had previously been sucking on (peach-flavored, naturally) with a soft ‘pop’. “Stupid king,” he starts, eyes shining with mischief in the light of the moon, “lucky for you I’m in a good mood tonight, so I won’t trick you  _this_  time.” But he has no candy on him save for the lollipop that he twirls betwixt his fingers, all devoured by the greedy magi minutes earlier.

"I’ll give you a treat, but you’re out of luck- I’m fresh out of candy." He says it with faux-sadness, a playful pout on his face."Mmmn, so what kind of treat should you get instead?" The oracle moves closer to the king, free hand finding Sinbad’s own to guide it to his thigh, just above his stockings where creamy flesh peeks out. "How about me? I’d make a  _good_  treat for you, wouldn’t I,” it’s more a statement than a question, really; Judal _knows_  he’d be better than candy for the lecherous old king, and with a scathing laugh he slides Sinbad’s hand further up his thigh, beneath the skirt and ruffles to rest on his hip (or, more precisely, the silky fabric of the panties he wore underneath).

Tossing the lollipop to the side, Judal clasps his hands behind Sinbad’s neck and brings him in for a kiss, playfully nipping his lower lip between chaste kisses before going in for a  _real_  kiss, all teeth and tongue and wanton moans. He pulls away (reluctantly) when the need for air becomes too much, and he proudly looks at his work—Sinbad’s now-swollen lips—and grins cheekily.

"See? Better than candy,  _and_  I taste like peaches.”


End file.
